


C'est une vie terrible

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cutting, Ficlet, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Une coupe, l’attente presque spasmodique de voir le sang affleurer par la blessure, de le voir glisser le long du bras jusqu’à taches le sol, et après il se sentait à nouveau vide, et il avait besoin d’en voir de plus, comme un cycle auquel il ne savait pas mettre fin.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	C'est une vie terrible

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**C’est une vie terrible**

Il coupait.

Une fois, deux.

Il coupait, et le rasoir donnait l’impression de n’aller jamais assez en profondeur.

Il pleurait.

La sueur se mêlait aux larmes sur son visage, et il ne pouvait ni se regarder dans le miroir, il ne voulait pas voir ce visage si déformé, il ne voulait pas se voir dans cet état.

Il ne pouvait pas l’éviter.

Une coupe, l’attente presque spasmodique de voir le sang affleurer par la blessure, de le voir glisser le long du bras jusqu’à taches le sol, et après il se sentait à nouveau vide, et il avait besoin d’en voir de plus, comme un cycle auquel il ne savait pas mettre fin.

Pourquoi ça devait être comme ça ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s’arrêter ?

Il saisit une petite serviette appuyée au bord de l’évier, et il en regarda pendant quelques moments les taches de sang avant de l’appuyer sur le bras, en poussant, en se blessant et en essayant de se nettoyer.

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il regarda sa peau marquée, couverte de blessures qui masqueraient les cicatrices sous-jacentes, et il avait l’impression de ne s’avoir pas encore procuré assez de douleur.

Il passa une autre fois le rasoir sur la partie supérieure du bras, en se blessant plus profondément, et en se laissant aller à un gémissement étouffe. 

Il serra les yeux. Et il pleura.

Il aurait aimé que la lame se poussait plus à fond.

Il aurait aimé faire une rupture nette.

À sa peau, à sa vie.

Ces dernières années il n’avait pas fallu beaucoup pour aller de l’avant.

Quand il avait l’impression qu’il en pouvait plus, quand il croyait que c’était impossible supporter d’avantage le poids de ses responsabilités, il s’enfermait dans la salle de bain plus proche et il se procurait assez de douleur pour pouvoir arriver à la fin du jour.

Ce qu’il avait besoin pour continuer à mener sa vie avec un sourire, ce sourire faux qu’il détestait beaucoup, mais qu’il ne pouvait pas enlever.

Car c’était ce que tout le monde s’attendait de lui.

Et il y avait toujours quelqu’un avec des attentes. Il y avait toujours quelqu’un prêt à lui dire de faire de son mieux, comme si c’était une menace, et pas un souhait.

Il y avait toujours quelqu’un prêt à être déçu, si les choses n’étaient passées comme prévues.

Et il en avait marre. Sacrément.

Il appuya la tête contre les carreaux froids, en cherchant un peu de rafraîchissement, en essayant de mettre de l’ordre dans ces pensées.

Il voyait la salle à son autour de moins en moins clairement, affaibli par la perte excessive de sang.

Il aurait aimé bien pouvoir fermer les yeux, et ne devoir pas les ouvrir.

Même pas penser à son copain, endormi quelques pièces plus loin, en ignorant tout ça, pouvait arrêter son désir.

Cet amour n’allait pas le sauver, il savait ça.

Il allait, en effet, le traîner plus bas, en se montrant comme l’énième chose qu’il ne pouvait pas vivre comment il voulait.

Car il devait cacher tout de soi. Il devait cacher ses mauvaises humeurs, il devait cacher la déception, il devait cacher la rage, et il devait cacher aussi ce qu’il ressentait.

Et cette n’était pas de vie.

Il ne voulait pas plus rentrer à la maison le soir si fatigué de n’avoir même pas la force de se défouler.

Il ne voulait pas plus être vu comme celui fort, comme celui capable de dépasser tous les problèmes, tous les difficultés, comme si c’était facile.

Il aurait aimé crier, demander de l’aide, et que quelqu’un finalement l’entendait et lui disait que tout allait être bien.

Il se contentait de ça.

Mais il figurait sur la liste des choses qui n’étaient pas concédées.

Il posait la lame sur le poignet déjà meurtri.

Doucement, en retenir son souffle, comme s’il n’était pas lui qui la conduisait, mais il voulait seulement voir ce qu’allait arriver.

Il enfonça.

Et il tira.

Cette fois, il voit tout de suite le sang.

Il s’évanouit encore plus contre le mur, et il attendit de mourir.

Il fallut du temps, trop temps.

Et en fin il entendit au même temps la porte s’ouvrir, et il sentit la vie l’abandonner.

Il vit indistinctement les traits de Kei se tordre dans une expression de terreur, il entendit un crie.

Et après, plus rien.


End file.
